My Hero
by The Forever Young One
Summary: Sasuke has been doing a lot of good deeds lately and keeps getting called a hero...well...wheres Sasuke's hero? please R&R....if you want....
1. Wheres My Hero?

**_Ch. 1: Wheres my hero?_**

_This is sorta a songfic cause i felt like making one...so enjoy! Also Itachi is not in this chapter but it is about Sasuke and Itachi_...

* * *

I have always wanted someone to love...but that all got taken away when I was younger, but thats a story for another time. Right now I am going to tell you the story of how I got my hero.   
--------------

It was a normal morning of my normal life, until a piercing cry broke the silence of dawn. "What was that?" And like lighting I was out the door. Running to the seen of the crime I saw it was just an old lady who had got stuck in a tree. "God...stupid people.." I muttered as I went to save the old lady. When she was out of the tree she gave me a big hug and said.

"Thank you, your my hero." Then she waddled off with her pet cat named "Fluffly Poo".

"Yeah..whatever..." I just shrugged her complement off like it was a fly that had been swatted away. "Stupid old lady...saying that i'm her hero..." I said coldly as I walked towards my home. When I got home I plopped down on my bed, not bothering to have breakfast. All the sudden I heard a faint pownding on my downstairs door. "coming!!" I yelled lazily as I walked down the stairs. When I opened the door I saw a bloodied up Naruto there. "What happened to you?" I said, trying to hold my laugh in, he did look very funny covered in blood.

"Sasuke...Sakura...in trouble...help..." With that he fell to the ground.

"Fine...i'll help that helpless girl." I sighed as I lugged Naruto into the house and put him on the couch. After that was done I ran off to see who was beating up Sakura. When I got there it seemed Sakura was getting beat up by a group of thugs. "You guys better leave her alone...or else..." I warned, my eyes already lined with anger.

"Why should we listen to a little kid like you?" The leader of the thugs teased and the group went back to beating up Sakura.

"Because...I said so...and you'd better listen to me." I had my sharingan activated at that time. I was hoping that I could get out of this without injury.

"Hey, boss I think we'd better leave th-" The man was cut off by a kunai stabbing him in the heart, and he dropped to the ground...dead.

"Thats what'll happen to you if you get in our way." The leader warned.

"You don't scare me." I charged at them and managed to kill 4 of them. Now it was just me, and the leader. "Bring it on." I had a cocky grin on my face.

"You asked for it, kid." He charged at me stabbing me in the stomach. "Now where were we...?"

"ug!" I cluched my stomach in pain. "I won't go down that easily!!" I charged at him with chidori going.

"What? How?" He was suprised so much that he didn't notice me hitting him right in the heart, killing him instantly.

"Now that he's taken care of..How are you Sakura?" I noticed she was passed out. "Stupid..." I carried her off to the hospital and then just went home...

---------------

When I got home I layed down on my bed. I was tired from all the fighting I did. (note: Sasuke got bandages on his wound). I heard a noise coming from my downstairs."What was that?!" I jumped up off my bed and walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Naruto going through my food. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? You left me here when you went to go save Sakura...Mr. Hero.." Naruto was grinning with half a dumpling sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh...right...well...leave before I get angry."

"Fine...Sas-gay!!" Naruto then ran out with all the dumplings he stole.

"Naruto drop the-" I sighed as I watched the foolish blonde run away. "He's such a loser." And then it hit me. Everyone calls me their hero...What about my hero? Where was he or she? Why don't I have a hero? Just then I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked annoyed as I walked to my door. When I opened it I saw Sakura. "Oh...so your out of the hospital already?"

"Yes I am...um...Sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently. "Will you go on a date with me?" She tilted her head to the side as if trying to persuade me.

"No...now go away..." I was about to slam the door in her face when she said.

"Please Sasuke-sama? Please???" Sakura didn't wait for an answer...she just dragged me off.

"Ahh!! Sakura let me go!!" I brought my leg upwards and kicked her in the face.

"Ow...Sasuke-kun...but your my hero!!" She started to cry.

"NO I'M NOT!!! I am nobody's hero so leave me the heck alone!!" I screamed an ran off. _"Where is my hero?" _My thoughts kept crying out to me. "WHERE IS MY HERO!!" I finally screamed out to no one. "Where is...my...hero...?" By this time I had already reached my house, gone into my room, and fallen asleep on my bed.

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

_And cut!! Thats a rap! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also the next chapter will be up as soon as i at least get one review...so R&R please...BYEZ!!_

_**-SilverMoon**_


	2. Falling Into Darkness

**Ch. 2: Falling Into Darkness**

_yeah...sorry for the late update but i was working on the next chapter for my other fanfiction. enjoy!  
_

* * *

It was a few months later and in the middle of July, Naruto and I were going on a trip to Hawaii. I'll give you a hint: his stupid actons got us into trouble again. I was sitting on my porch when Naruto walked up with his bags all packed. "Hey Sasuke! Ready to go? I am, Believe it!!"

"Yeah...I guess." I sighed to myself. I was thinking about this dream I had. It was about my brother, Itachi. I hadn't seen him for quite a few years but I couldn't stop thinking about him. He has been on my mind ever since he killed my family. Just then, as if Naruto could read his mind he said.

"Whats wrong,Sasuke?" Naruto raised one eyebrow.

"Um...it's nothing...well, ready to go?"

"Yep, believe it! Are you ready?" Naruto looked at me with a goofy grin.

"Yeah..." But I wasn't really ready..I just had a bad feeling about this trip. "Let's go before we miss our flight." With that we were off to the airport.

"BELIEVE IT!!"

-----------

When we got to the airport, suprisingly it wasn't that crowded. Usually it would be in the summer time, well at least, you would expect it to be. "Hey, Naruto?" I questioned. "Does that look like Itachi to you?"

"No, why?" I could tell he knew it was really Itachi, he just was worried about me after what happended.

"It's...it's nothing. Let's go..." I walked off past Naruto who ran to catch up with me.

-----------

When we got on the plane I saw the same guy again. But this time, he was staring at something, it looked like he was staring at me. And he was, my body started trembling. But when I looked into his eyes, the world melted away. All of a sudden, I felt safe. I felt like I would be protected forever if I stayed with him. I shook those thoughts out of my head and sat down. I noticed Naruto was having trouble stuffing the luggage in one of the storage bins. "Here Naruto, I'll help you." I got up and put my leg in the air and kicked it in there so it would stay, and it did.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto smiled. But I wasn't about to smile. I had just looked back to where that guy was and I realized, when he heard my name, he crindged. I quickly turned my head away, when he shot me a dirty look. When Naruto noticed this he asked, "Sasuke, whats wrong...you keep looking at- OH MY GOD!! Thats the guy from the airport!! He's stalking you!!" Naruto had wide eyes.

"Your such a loser..." I just asked one of the lady's for a pillow, and then layed my head down and fell asleep.

----------

When Naruto woke me up I realized we had reached our destination. "I guess were here..."

"Yeppers." Naruto had that goofy grin again.

"Now remember, when we get to the hotel, I get the bigger room." I grinned and started to get off the plane, well listening to Naruto mutter things to himself that I can't say because some younger peoples may be reading this. Anyways...when we got to our rooms I immediantly took the biggest one, leaving Naruto with a slightly smaller one. The hotel was a good size, it was not really expensive compared to the other hotels here. I liked it here, it reminded me of a hotel my family and me went to a few years before they died. Just then Naruto came in.

"Sasuke, are you crying?" I realized I had let a tear slip out, I quickly wiped it away.

"No!! Now can you leave me in peace? I want to get some sleep." I shut the door on his face. After that I took a bath in the big bathtub that came with my room and went to sleep.

-----------

When I woke up the next morning, we found out that they had a volcano expidition going out and they were going to take some of the tourists with them, so, because of Naruto's sudden "obsession" with volcanoes, we signed up.

**About Three Hours Later**

We were up at the top of the volcano now. It was truely a beautiful sight. You could see the whole island from up here, well, only if you had my trained eyes. "Its pretty." I had to admit it, I couldn't take my eyes off the scene.

"Yes it is...i'm glad you decided to come see it with me Sasuke-kun." Naruto smiled and leaned on me.

"um, sir? Don't do that! It could-" Too late, I lost my balance and slipped off the edge of the volcano.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed, but that was the last thing I heard...for I had blacked out.

* * *

_Sorry about the late update, but I was really busy with my other fanfic and Christmas is coming up soon, also I've had lots of homework lately, It seems as if my teachers want to give me homework or something.  
anyways...gots to gos!! byez!!_

_**-SilverMoon**_


	3. My Hero

**Ch. 3: My Hero**

_This is the last chapter to the story, so enjoy it. Also if you think this chapter has yaoi in it, its just brotherly, mm-kay? _

* * *

I was falling, falling into darkness, I couldn't breath, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move at all. "Am I going to die?" I asked out to no one, but then I heard a voice, a women's voice. It was my mothers voice, she said, "No, now wake up Sasuke." "Yes mother..." I saw a light, I couldn't go into it because my body couldn't move. But suddenly, I heard someone call my name, and I was able to walk into the light.  
----------

When I woke up, I was in my hotel room again. I heard a pounding noise. Was it my head. "So your awake." I heard a person say.

"Oww...my head..." I looked over to my side, and what I saw made my hatred rise as high as possible. "Itachi!!" I tried to stand up, but I felt a strong pain shoot first through my back, and through to my chest. I started to fall but someone caught me. It was Itachi.

"You have to be more careful, you could get more hurt than you already are."

"What do you mean "already are"?" I was layed back down on the bed.

"You took a nasty fall off the side of that volcano, you were lucky I was there to save you."

"YOU saved me?" I couldn't believe this, why would he save me? "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Maybe because I don't want you to die." Itachi smiled.

"Why would you want me to live? You hate me...you...you...you...IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT, OKAY?!" I screamed.

"Geez, calm down. If you want me to leave I will." He got up to leave. But I just couldn't let him, for some reason, I wanted him to be there.

"Itachi, wait...please..."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Will you stay until I get better?" I pleaded from the bed.

"Sure." Itachi smiled and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Aniki...?" I said in a childish voice.

"Yes?" Itachi looked over at me.

"Thanks for saving me, you've become my hero." I sat up in bed and hugged him very tightly. He hugged me back.

**End**

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter to the story, i know it's a short story but, i might make a sequal.  
I don't know, i'm still deciding...I know!! You can decide for me!! So, tell me whether you want me to make a sequal or not._

_**-SilverMoon**_


End file.
